Vérité et retour dans le passé
by Kanaliou
Summary: Regina aime Emma à la folie, mais cette dernière n'est pas au courant pour la malédiction. The Evil Queen va tout lui révéler. Swanqueen


**NdA: Bonsoir à tous! Je vous offre ce soir, en cette heure (presque^^) tardive, un Swanqueen qui se promenait dans mon esprit depuis plusieurs mois. Bonne lecture à tous :)**

**Disclaimer: Rien est à moi**

**Paring: Swanqueen**

**Rating: Tout public**

**Attention: Ceci est un récit lesbien, ce qui implique une relation émotionnelle et physique entre deux femmes. Homophobe, la petite croix en haut à droite est pour vous. **

Vérité et retour dans le passé

-Tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait, votre majesté!

Regina était ligotée à son pommier dans la rue principale de Storybrooke. Ses ennemis les plus récurrents étaient présent, le visage haineux et leurs gestes animés par un ardent désir de vengeance et de justice. Emma tenait une épée dans ses mains, levée au dessus de sa tête, prête à attaquer.

-Pitié!, supplia la Reine, ne me tuez pas! Je vous en supplies!

-Tu aurais dû y penser avant d'essayer de voler notre bonheur, répliqua la blonde avec les yeux aussi froid que l'acier de son épée, maintenant nous allons prendre le tien.

Elle abatis son arme sur Regina.

Regina se réveilla en sursaut, respirant comme si elle avait étée en apnée pendant une longue durée. Ses yeux étaient exorbités. Elle s'était redressée et était terrifiée. Une masse remua sous la couette de Madame la Maire. La silhouette se redressa à son tour et enlaça la brune en embrassant tendrement son épaule. C'était Emma Swan, le shérif de Storybrooke, la femme qui l'avait tuée dans ses songes.

-Que se passe-t-il?, demanda la blonde.

-Rien, juste un cauchemar ma chérie, éluda ma brune.

Emma caressait doucement le dos de la femme qu'elle aimait.

-Je suis la ma reine, rendors-toi. Tu ne crains rien.

Regina bondit presque en dehors du lit conjugal en entendant cela.

-Qu'as-tu dis?! Comment m'as-tu appelée?

Emma était perplexe et inquiète de la réaction de son amante.

-Je t'ai juste appelée ma reine. C'était affectif. Je ne voulais pas te contrarier. Ça te déranges?

Regina était troublée, avait du mal à cerner ce qui l'entourait.

-Je... non, c'... c'est rien.

Emma posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de la brune.

-Recouches-toi mon amour, tu es fatiguée, murmura la blonde.

C'est ce qu'elles firent. Mais Regina fut incapable de replonger dans le sommeil. Elle resta allongée, les yeux grands ouvert, à observer le plafond et réfléchir.

Elle ne cessait de se ressasser l'histoire d'amour qu'elle vivait avec Emma depuis son origine. La haine au début de leur rencontre, leur désir mutuel de discréditer l'autre auprès d'Henry. Puis est arrivé une tendresse réciproque, et finalement une relation fusionnelle. Regina aimait passionnément Emma. Plus que tout au monde. Mais le shérif n'était pas au courant. Elle ne savait rien, elle ne savait pas que Regina était la Méchante Reine, la belle-mère de Blanche-Neige. Elle ne croyait pas Henry et son "opération Cobra" comme il appréciait à l'appeler. Et Regina était terrifiée à l'idée que la blonde réagisse mal si elle l'apprenait et parte avec Henry, lui enlevant ses deux raisons de vivre. Mais la malédiction s'affaiblissait de jour en jour, elle n'allait pas tarder à être brisée. Et il était impensable pour la brune de se débarrasseuse d'Emma, la sauveuse. Elle préférait le lui dire d'elle-même plutôt qu'elle ne le découvre autrement. Demain, elle lui racontera tout.

*Le surlendemain*

Comme elle se l'était promis, Regina avait tout expliqué à la femme de sa vie. Mais Emma ne l'avait pas crus et s'était enfuie avec leur fils. Sauf que, pour une raison inconnue, la blonde avait perdus le contrôle de la voiture et ils s'étaient écrasés dans un arbre. L'ex-reine était désespérée et se sentait affreusement vide. Il n'y avait que la souffrance, et la peine d'avoir perdus les deux êtres qu'elle chérissait plus que tout. Elle errait dans Storybrooke sans être capable d'accepter, de digérer cette nouvelle. Elle dédaignait les paroles de condoléance que tout le monde lui adressait pour la perte de son fils. Elle fini par se rendre dans la boutique de Mr. Gold, Rumplestiltskin, cherchant un moyen, une solution à son malheur. La cloche tinta. Mr. Gold apparut de l'arrière boutique.

-Que puis-je faire pour vous majesté?

Le regard de Madame la Maire avait perdus la détermination qui le faisait briller habituellement. Elle était complètement perdus.

-Je... je ne sais pas trop. Je regrette tellement ce que j'ai fais... j'aurais dus m'y prendre autrement.

Mr. Gold bien évidemment était au courant de la relation entre les deux femmes. Le ténébreux était au courant de tout.

-Voyons , il est impossible de revenir sur le passé.

Une lueur d'illumination éclaira le visage de Regina.

-Oh non non! Je vous vois venir Majesté. Il n'en est pas question. Remonter le temps est bien trop dangereux.

-La Malédiction est brisée, répliqua la brune, je suis sur que tu as un objet qui est capable de m'aider.

Gold soupira en secouant la tête.

-Le prix à payer est trop important pour toi. En voulant changer le passé, tu risques de le rendre pire.

Il la regardait droit dans les yeux, sans cillé. Regina posa les mains sur le comptoir et s'approcha de son visage, soutenant son regard avec force et conviction.

-Si c'est pour la sauver, je m'en contre-fiche. Rien n'est plus important qu'elle. Rien ne peut être pire que de l'avoir perdu.

Gold soupira à nouveau et céda.

-Très bien Majesté, comme vous voudrez. Je vous aurais prévenus.

Il sortis de son armoire un lourd et imposant sablier et le posa sur le comptoir.

-C'est le sablier du temps. Retournez-le en pensant à la période où vous voulez retourner.

La reine attrapa l'anse du sablier et, sans quitter Gold des yeux, le retourna.

Regina avait bel et bien remonté le temps. Elle avait réintégré son corps de l'époque, pas de dédoublage. Le matin en voyant son amour encore en vie, elle l'embrassa passionnément et l'enlaça tendrement. Mais elle devait à nouveau tout révéler à la blonde. Elle s'y était prise de façon différente cette fois. Elle avait conduite le shérif dans son caveau et lui avait montré les coeurs qu'elle avait arraché. Alors Emma a vus. Cette fois la sauveuse y a crus. La malédiction disparue quand elle cessa de nier l'évidence. Regina, la femme qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde, était la Méchante Reine. Emma l'arrêta à contre-coeur, coeur par ailleurs brisé, et la brune ne fit rien pour s'échapper, elle aimait trop Emma pour cela.

Le lendemain, elle était sur la place publique, attachée et ligotée. Elle serait exécutée, tel était la sentence. Mais même si elle le pouvait, elle ne prit pas la fuite. Elle n'appréciait pas cette punition, elle voulait rester avec Emma, mais Emma ne voulait pas. Alors autant ne rien faire. À la seconde où elle allait être décapitée, la scène se figea, littéralement. Gold se tenait devant elle, avec le sablier tenus à l'horizontal. Le temps était arrêté.

-Pourquoi tu fais ça Gold?

-Votre mort ne m'est d'aucune utilité Majesté. Je viens vous proposer de recommencer encore.

Le regard de la reine devint déterminé. Gold l'avait libéré.

-Emma sera à moi. Nous serons ensemble, elle m'acceptera tel que je suis.

Elle attrapa le sablier et le renversa.

Regina revécut la même journée pour la 3° fois de suite. Emma ne la crus pas cette fois. Elle l'enferma dans un asile en récupérant la garde d'Henry. "Tu es folle, complètement malade!" avait cracher la blonde. L'ex-reine était recroquevillée dans un coin de sa cellule. Cette journée avait brisé son coeur, l'avait réduit en miette. Voir l'amour de sa vie la traiter de cinglée était pire que tout ce qu'elle avait endurée. Elle avait eu tord. Mr. Gold apparut dans sa "chambre", toujours le sablier à la main.

-Ça se passe pas comme vous voulez Majesté. Voulez-vous retenter une dernière fois?

La reine quitta la position de faiblesse dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Son isolement lui avait permis de réfléchir. Et cela en bien.

-Une dernière fois oui. Mais cette fois-là sera différente.

En effet, elle avait décidé de remonter plus loin dans le temps. De retourner au jour où elle avait lancé cette malédiction de malheur. Emma n'arrivera jamais à Storybrooke. Rien de tout cela n'existera. Elle attrapa le sablier, ferma les yeux et se concentra.

Elle était de retour dans la forêt enchantée. Elle n'avait pas changé, elle était restée en mode "Madame la Maire". Elle était dans sa calèche, entrain de regarder la Malédiction progresser. Elle se téléporta devant le château royal. La "fumée verte" allait bientôt l'atteindre. Elle baissa les paupières et repensa à tous les bons moments qu'elle avait passé avec l'amour de sa vie. Sereine, elle pénétra dans la brume, libérant sa magie.

Regina se réveilla dans un lit du château. Blanche et Charmant étaient là, ils réclamaient des explications. Pourquoi avait-elle annulé la malédiction juste après l'avoir lancée? Elle leur raconta absolument toute l'histoire. Puis la fée bleu lui révéla qu'elle avait perdu toute sa magie. L'ex-reine acquiesça, c'était un bien maigre prix à payer si en échange son âme-soeur était sauve. Elle annonça à Blanche qu'elle la pardonnait pour Daniel et qu'elle s'excusait pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait. La nouvelle reine accepta son pardon.

-20 ans plus tard-

Au loin dans la forêt, deux femmes se promenaient main dans la main.

-Je t'aime Emma.

-Je t'aime Regina.

**NdA: Merci à tous de m'avoir lus! Les review sont accueillis avec grande joie boissons et petits gâteaux^^ bonne soirée à vous :-***


End file.
